Not Just Any Dream
by StorybrookeGirl
Summary: Prompt: "As Robin is in Boston trying to be strong for his family, his heart aches for Regina. He goes to sleep and dreams of her house. He searches for her but instead finds a little girl with dark hair. She keeps calling him "daddy" and asks for him and her brother to come home. He wakes up and he knows that Regina is pregnant." OQ one-shot:


_**A/N: Apparently, I'm on a roll. 4th one-shot in 4 days without Once, I don't think I've ever written so much in such a short time. **_

_**This was written in response to a prompt by fbdarkangel on Tumblr: "As Robin is in Boston trying to be strong for his family, his heart aches for Regina. He goes to sleep and dreams of her house. He searches for her but instead finds a little girl with dark hair. She keeps calling him "daddy" and asks for him and her brother to come home. He wakes up and he knows that Regina is pregnant."**_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think x**_

_**P.S. **_

_**I haven't had time to re-read it yet so you'll have to forgive me if there are typos in there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not Just Any Dream<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Six weeks later<strong>

Robin to the deep breath before turning the key in the lock to open the apartment door. He was exhausted, having just finished an eight hour shift down at the coffee shop. He was still looking for a better job but, until he found one, he needed to work in order to support his family.

"Oh good, you're here." said Marian as she emerged from the living room, Roland in tow.

"Daddy, your home!" The little boys screamed as he jumped into his father's arms.

"He has already had dinner and I left some lasagna in the oven for you."

His heart ached at the mention of the food Regina had told him to be her specialty. She had told him she would cook it for him and Roland one night. But that seemed like a lifetime ago. Before Marian had come back to Storybrooke. Before the Snow Queen had cast a curse on her and, subsequently, a spell on the entire town. Before he had left the woman he loved in order to save his wife.

"I will be home by 7am to bring Roland to school." She said, ruffling the boy's hair before she closed the door behind her. She was studying to become a nurse and, in the meantime, she covered the night shift at the Boston Children's Hospital. That way one of them was always at home to take care of Roland, to bring him to kindergarten and to pick him up in the afternoon.

At least they seemed to be happy.

"So what did you learn today, my boy?"

"They're teaching us how to write our names!" he said excitedly as he scampered off into the living room to retrieve a paper with his name written on it in capital letters, in the messy handwriting of a 5-year-old.

"That's fantastic!"

"Papa, can I watch a movie, please?"

"Sure, my boy." Robin picked up the remote, turned the tv on and pressed play to start the movie Roland had chosen. Today it was 101 Dalmatians and he silently thanked Roland for not choosing to watch Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs again. He knew that the real story was totally different and that the Evil Queen depicted in the movie was nothing like Regina. Still, it was a constant reminder of the woman he had lost, and Roland's questions about when they were going to see her and Henry again certainly didn't help.

The part of the day he always looked forward to was night. Not because he was exhausted after working all day or because it was the only moment of quiet all day but because of the dreams he had every single night, for in those dreams he saw her.

Sometimes they were memories, images of the brief time they had spent together, of the smile that he had often seen grace her features and that he wished he could see every morning when he woke up. At times, though, he dreamed of her in places he had never even visited. Still happy, still smiling, but these weren't memories. He often wondered if those imagines were figments of his imagination created by his mind to try and reassure him that Regina was fine or if somehow that was really her. They were soulmates, after all, couldn't it be that they were somehow linked in a way that made it possible for him not to communicate but at least to make sure she was alright?

But that was a question he was likely to never get the answer to.

_Light filtered through the wide windows and bounced on the immaculate white walls, illuminating the interior of the huge mansion. _

_Without thinking twice about it he stepped into the kitchen, then ran to the living room, looking for her. She wasn't there. So he climbed the staircase two steps at the time and headed for her bedroom, her name already on his lips, but she wasn't there either._

_He looked into Henry's room but the teenager was nowhere to be seen either. He searched every room until he noticed one door down the hallway he had never seen before. It was slightly ajar so he slowly pushed it open to peek inside._

_The room was all pink and white, with a beautiful crib in the middle of it and a mobile with crystal fairies that hung right on top of it. There was a changing table in one corner of the room, a pink dresser next to it, a rocking chair by the window and shelves full of books and stuffed animals._

_"__Daddy!" _

_Robin turned at the sound and his eyes connected with the blue ones of a little girl who had her arms raised in a silent request for him to pick her up, and so he did._

_Her blue eyes were the only part of him he could see in her, except for the adorable dimples Roland had inherited from him as well. But the rest was completely Regina. Her skin, her raven hair, her nose, her lips._

_"__Daddy come home please." The toddler said, throwing her arms around his neck and he instinctively rubbed her back. He got lost in her sweet scent, which reminded him so much of Regina "Mommy misses you…"_

_"__I will. I promise."_

His eyes shot open and gasped as he bolted upright in his bed. Somehow he knew that what had just happened, what he had just seen wasn't simply a dream but rather a premonition.

And now he understood why in his dreams Regina looked so happy. Apparently, the night they had spent in her vault had resulted in more than they had bargained for. She was carrying his child and he had to find a way back to Storybrooke, back to her.


End file.
